


Broken And Beautiful

by anonniemoose



Series: SPN OneShots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage, F/M, Mating, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, some mild manipulation (kinda), soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Nick’s girlfriend and finally agreeing to stay the night and waking up the next day to Lucifer who tells you you’d be perfect for his mate and binds you to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Established relationship with Nick, possession, OOCness, smut, badly written Lucifer, badly written Nick, wouldn’t surprise me if there is a badly written Reader as well. Mentions of abusive past relationships, possible triggers for PTSD. Also, naive and unknowing reader (in regards to how vessel’s work and the real reason Luci decided to use Nick as one) and personality manipulation, kinda. It just removes all of ‘your’ fears and anxieties, so if that makes it dub-con, then it’s dub-con.
> 
> Word Count: 5, 926 words
> 
> Prompt: Imagine being Nick’s girlfriend and finally agreeing to stay the night and waking up the next day to Lucifer who tells you you’d be perfect for his mate and binds you to him

You’d been dating Nick for about two years when he first asked if you wanted to stay the night. He respected the fact that you had a lot of trust issues after your previous relationship, where once you moved in, you couldn’t leave the house under any circumstances. Granted, that was nearly five years ago, but it still rang fresh in your mind.

When you declined, he simply smiled and kisses you goodnight, telling you that he was willing to wait and that he loved you before he made his way back into his house.

The next time he asked, it was nearly a month later. You walked him back to his house after picking him up from the closest bar, comforting him through his almost-relapse. He asked, begged you to stay. It broke your heart to say no, that you couldn’t, but you could stay until he slept.

You managed to get him into bed and crept out when he was finally snoring, ignoring the fact he called you ‘Sarah’ just before he fell asleep.

The last time he asked you to stay, it was four months after the relapse-scare. You’d came around to his house to help him pack up the final things from his previous marriage. Baby monitors and toys, the beautiful wooden crib and stacks of children’s books and blankets all made their way into the attic. A full day of reorganising, packing and memories. The photo albums, you decided, could not go into the attic. He told you he was ready to move on and you responded with “just because you’re ready to move on, doesn’t mean that you should forget.” That was the end of that conversation and the albums returned to their place in the living room’s bookshelf. Dinnertime quickly came and went, which ended up with the two of you ordering take-out, eating at the bench, throwing jokes at each other and drinking soda, seeings that alcohol was way out of the question.

Which leads to now.

Leaning over the bench, you grab a spoon from the opened draw with an excited smile. Nick looks down at you as you open your frozen delight and spooning a delicious spoonful into your mouth. “I think you might have a problem.”

“Bitch, ice-cream is the best. You can have no problem when you have ice-cream!” You grin, the handle of the spoon hanging between your lips. He rolls his eyes and moves to grab the tub. “No! No touchies my ice-creams!” Spinning on the balls of your feet, you rush towards one of the bedrooms, knowing there was a lock you could turn to keep Nick from your ice-cream. A loud ‘thump’ of feet against alerted you that he had jumped over the bench and, without a doubt, was close on your tail.

Weaving up the stairs, you manage to get to the spare bedroom. Slamming the door behind you and locking it, you hear Nick’s knocking. “C’mon, Y/N! Give me the tub!” You poke your tongue out at the door as you wander over to the bed, happily munching on your frozen, creamy delight. Suddenly, a weight is thrown on your back as you fall to the bed. Scrambling to grab the tub, you pout when Nick grabs the tub and holds it above his head, which is too high for you to grab. “I win.”

“Nick!” You whine, jumping up to grab the tub. You barely reach his elbow as he raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Gimme back my ice-cream!” He hums, as if contemplating it. 

“No.” You fold your arms and look up at him.

“Ice-cream, Nick.” He snickers at your attempt at a glare. “Nicky!” You jump up again. Instead of lowering it into your waiting hands, like you wanted, he threw it into the nearest trash bin. Your mouth lowers in shock. “It wasn’t even half full!” You storm over to the bin. An arm wraps itself around your waist and you’re thrown over his shoulder before you could even bend down to grab the tub. “Oi!”

Walking towards the master bedroom, Nick ignores your attempts to wiggle free from his grasp. Simply kicking the slightly-open door wide enough for the both of you to fit through, he slides in and carefully drops you on the centre of his bed, falling on top of you so he cages you to the mattress. His lips smash against yours as you move to tell him to get off you. His hands ghost up your sides, as your shirt slowly starts to move up, until the hem rests against the base of your bust. His fingers dance lightly over your skin, causing laughter to bubble from you.

“Not fair, not fair!” You shout. “You know I’m extremely ticklish!” An evil glint appears in his eye and, instead of slowing or stopping, his fingers slowly begin to work faster, causing your sides to hurt from laughter and your lungs to ache from lack of air. You attempt to slap away his fingers, but they always seem to be out of reach, so you wriggle and attempt to remove yourself from his grasp when, finally, he grabs your wrists and pins them either side of your head, moving in to kiss you deeply.

“Stay tonight.” He whispers against your lips, causing you to freeze as he moves back in. Noticing your lack of movement, he pulls back until his lips are ghosting past yours. “Just the night, just to sleep, nothing else.” He promises, moving to kiss your check and release your wrists. “It’s already half-eleven, by the time I let you leave,” you glare at him as he moves in to kiss you again, trying to clean up the mess he made with his bad joke, “and you get home, it’ll be half-twelve.” He continues to murmur promises and words to let you know he wasn’t trying to stress you into staying as you sigh against his moving lips, deciding to shut him up with a brief kiss with quickly turned into a small and innocent tango. It never got past chaste kissing and the very rare, very hot make-out session before you pulled back and said no more. In all fairness, he was really good at pulling back, excusing himself if he had gotten a little too ‘carried away’, but, knowing anything sexual put you off, instead of dealing with it, he’d get a packet of ice to place on his crotch. That, to you, meant a lot.

So, you did kinda owe it to him. Two and a half years of dating with no sex, or even groping or light petting, was kinda a lot to ask for in this day and age, especially with a man who was so sexually active before.

And tomorrow you had to be in town by eight for a meeting, and the fifteen minute drive from Nick’s in comparison to the hour’s drive from your house seemed a lot more desirable right about now. And it isn’t like you haven’t got clothes here from all the times you had to change after work for a night out with Nick.

And, as he said, it was only one night. Nick wouldn’t do anything without your permission, that you knew. What could go wrong?

Looking up at him as he pulls back from the kiss, you nod. “One night.” You warned.

His face lights up with excitement as he pulls himself off of you and practically jumps up and down for joy.

So, here you are, fifteen minutes later, in Nick’s guest bathroom, changing into a pair of tights, a singlet top with a basic lace trim along the collar and hem, brushing your teeth and calming your nerves. Tonight was really going to be pushing and testing your limits. Even though you’d napped next to Nick before, it was different. It was going to be a full five to six hours of sleeping next to him, not an hour or two. Every bad scenario was playing through your head. In reality, you were going to end up spooning with him, a couple of chaste kisses her and there and maybe, maybe, if you were both really unlucky, Nick would wake up with morning wood. It’s not like you hadn’t felt it before, but waking up to it? _That_ would be a whole new experience.

Spitting and rinsing for the final time, you comb back your already pulled up hair, the messy bun already starting to fall out. You fix it and smile into the mirror.

 _‘You can do this,’_ you think confidently to the girl in the mirror, ‘one night, that’s all. And if something bad happens, you can always escape to the spare bedroom.’ Of course, the girl looking back from the mirror didn’t seem to feel as confident.

Knowing you had hid in here for as long as you could, you take a final deep breath before stepping out into the hallway, walking down the few doors into the master bedroom, where Nick is currently laying in his sweats and a simple, grey, pyjama t-shirt. His back is against the wooden bedframe as he flicks through his book, ankles crossed as he waits for you to join him. You slide in beside him, your nerves feeling like red-hot coals in the base of your stomach. He looks over and smiles when he sees your face, leaning in to kiss you gently.

“If it’s too much, I’ll take the couch.” He offers. You shake your head, not trusting your voice or words to stay steady and strong. He smiles before kissing your forehead as he dog-ears the book. “Any time, if it does, the offer still counts.” He reminds you as he turns off his lamp and wraps his arm around you. Taking a deep breath, you snuggle up against him and lay your head on his chest rather than your pillow. “Goodnight, YN/N.” He kisses your forehead once more before closing his eyes.

“Night, Nick.” You whisper, kissing his clothed chest before closing your eyes.

**()()()()()**

You don’t know how long it took you to fall asleep, but it felt like an eternity. What woke you up was a little bit more peculiar.

A bright light nearly blinds you, despite your lids being shut. Blinking, you move to look down at your sleeping boyfriend with a small smile before checking the clock. _3:49_ The neon green light blinks back at you. Your eyes slowly move back to find Nick’s blue eyes locked onto yours.

“Y/N.” He breaths. You slowly start to move away from him as you notice the subtle signs that this was, in fact, not Nick.

His eyes glow brightly, brighter than you had ever seen them before, and yet were shadowed with pain, suffering and knowledge. His movements when he moved to sit up against the headboard, where stiff, as if he hadn’t moved in many millennia and the order of which he moved his body was wrong. The way he didn’t take his gaze off of you for even a second and the way his gaze seemed to leave you feeling exposed. Naked. Like he knew every secret you had.

Finally, the way he said your name, which by now has left his lips five times, each time becoming more and more concerned as you sit there, staring at him in confusion and suspicion.

He said your name as if it was the very thing that kept him alive, like air that he needed to breath and water that needed to be swallowed.

“Who…” You trail off, not knowing where to begin. “Who are you?”

The smirk on Nick’s face looks out of place, dark, sinister, seductive, almost evil instead of playful, cheerful and beautiful. “I have many names, YN/N,” you shudder as your beloved nickname flows smoothly from his lips, like honey from a honeycomb, smooth and sweet, “Morning Star, Satan, the Devil, Serpent, why, some of you and even decided to give me the name Nick!” His tone is sarcastic, almost condescending against your boyfriend. “But you, my dear one, can call me-”

“Lucifer.” The word falls from your lips in a panicked whisper. “What have you done to Nick?!”

Your bravery lasts only seconds before growing timid at Lucifer’s unamused gaze. “I am simply using his body as a means of transport, but transport to what?” He asks. “He says hello, by the way.” You narrow your glare before shuffling back on the bed as he attempts to move closer. “I needed his body to get to you.”

“There is no need to fear me.” He tries to calm you, moving towards your frozen frame as you track every movement he makes, eyes widened and terrified. “I won’t harm you.”

“I am sitting on my boyfriend’s bed next to Satan.” You murmur, your gaze never leaving him. “Surely, my fear is reasonably enough.” He chuckles as he moves in even closer, his hand moving to brush against your knee.

“I would never hurt you, Y/N, I promise. I never lie and I always keep my promises.” He moves in to brush Nick’s lips to your temple. “Do you know why I am here, Y/N?”

“Well, I gather you don’t need a virgin sacrifice.” You snark, hoping it would surprise him enough for you to get away without him catching you. Instead, it does the opposite.

His head leans back slightly to let out a laugh. Smiling, you make your move to run out the door and into the streets until you could find a way to remove Lucifer from Nick’s body. But, the Devil is too quick for you and catches your movement out of the corner of his eye. His hands lash out to grab your wrists and pull you towards him, leading you to straddle his thighs, your face right in front of his as he kisses the tip of your nose gently. “Don’t run now, Y/N.” He grins. “My future Queen can’t hide from me ever, especially now that I’ve only just found her.” You swallow.

“Queen?”

“Imagine my surprise, my dear, little one, when I am traveling all over the world to look for a vessel when this insignificant house in Delaware beckons to me. I look in and see you, the most beautiful being I’ve ever laid eyes upon.” You swallow back the compliment, not letting his golden words affect you in any way. “I could have left, but I knew, deep down in my Grace and pathetic, human heart that I couldn’t. I _stayed_ , Y/N, because Nick’s memories made me realise something.” He pauses, waiting for you to take the bait.

“What?” You finally whisper. He smirks as he pulls you in even closer until his lips brush your earlobe and your fronts are practically plastered together.

“Why, that you’d be the perfect mate for an old, broken soul like me.” He whispers gently into your ear. “You are to be my Bonded, as Fate would have.” You try to pull back, but he simply pulls you closer.

“Bonded?” You finally whisper as he pats your hear, smells your scent and views your body.

“Like mate, or a marriage, only with no divorce and it’s not lifelong,” he lifts up your head until your looking right into his eyes, “you’ll become immortal.” He moves forward to press his lips against yours. Unlike Nick, who was always soft, patient and confident, Lucifer’s kiss started out almost timid, shy and unknowing. Then, he pushes forward with confidence, worming his tongue between your lips in hopes of making this kiss turn a little more heated. You go stiff, body unwilling to respond, even if it was just to bite his tongue, which, even you had to admit, was skilled at more than just speaking.

Suddenly, he yanks back, as if he was burnt and he sighs. “Apologies.” Your lips twitch. That was the last thing you’d expect to come from his mouth. “Nick explained.”

“Lucifer,” you slowly climb off of him, “I’m flattered, really, but I kind of want to stay…mortal. With Nick, if he’ll have me for the rest of our days.” You shrug as his lips tighten. “I’m sorry.” You move to stand and leave the room, but, again, his hands lash out and pull you back to the bed, laying you out flat against the mattress as he climbs on top of you, caging you to the bed, much like Nick had done earlier today. The only sounds in the room are your heavy breathing as you try to get over your shock and the squeaking of springs as Lucifer shifts.

“I don’t think you’ve understood me, Y/N.” He growls. “You are my Bonded, my Mate. There will be no other like you. If you die before our bonding, which you won’t, I’ll never see you again and we’ll never Bond, and I’ll be damned if that happens.”

“Ya know, technically speaking, you are damned.” He growls, unamused with your joke. “Let. Me. Go.”

"Not until you listen." He murmurs into your hair, where he is currently nuzzling. “You’d be a Queen, Y/N, over everything. You’d watch eras rise and fall. You’d be able to help people and their children and their children’s children down throughout the generations. You’d be powerful, strong. No harm would come your way.” He moves to kiss the tip of your nose once more. “You’d be able to see Nick. Of course, you wouldn’t be able to, what’s the word for this era? Court? No, date him anymore, but you would be able to see him.” Your lips tighten. “Whereas, if you don’t Bond with me, you’ll never see him again. He can’t return to this vessel by the time I’m through with it, he’ll die on the spot. But with me in it, at least he’ll have a chance of going to Heaven. With you and Sarah and their little baby-”

“You promise no harm will come to him.” You interrupt.

“I swear I’ll protect his soul as fiercely as I’ll protect yours.” You look up at him. Technically, you’d be married to Nick for all eternity and you couldn’t get much better than that. “But, I need your consent.”

“How-”

“-do we bond?” You nod. He lifts a hand and skims it under your tank top and up to just above your stomach. “I touch your soul and bind it to mine. It’ll mark you as mine for eternity. Then, I’ll touch you with my Grace.” You blink, trying to listen to his words instead of his roaming fingers as the ghost over your skin, the touch barely there but the frigid skin making it feel almost like a burn. “Once that has done, you’ll never age, never die and never be sick or injured or weak or afraid.”

The offer was tempting, it truly was. But to be bound to the first Fallen Angel, the only Fallen Archangel? Surely there had to be more to it than that.

“What happens when you die?”

“I’ll never die.”

“Everything dies sometime, even archangels.” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“Then you’ll die with me.” Your lips tighten. “But that will never happen.”

“You can’t promise me that.” You hiss. “And where will I go? Will I still live in Delaware? Would I have to lose my job?” He refuses to answer, instead whispering a question into your ear.

“Do you consent?” You blink.

“Answer my questions.”

“Do you consent?”

“Answer my-”

“Do.” He begins, his voice becoming dark as his temper slowly starts to get the best of him. “You. Consent?” You swallow before your mother’s voice rings in your ear.

_‘If it feels right in your heart, then do it! Don’t play it safe, or you’ll get nothing out of life. If there is a chance for an adventure, take it! What’s the point of sitting on your bum all your life when there is fun to be had, mischief to make and journeys to travel?!’_

Let’s face it, there isn’t much more of an adventure than being married to the Morning Star. But, does it feel right?

Taking a deep breath, you say the one word that comes from your heart, not your mind.

“Yes.”

His grin is almost predatory as he leans in for a final kiss, his hand moving from your collarbone (how the hell did it get up there without you noticing?!) down to your stomach once more. “It’ll hurt to begin with, but it won’t last long.”

“That’s what she said.” You mutter before silently screaming as he slowly pushes his hand through your flesh and into your centre, his fingers flaying out to find the small piece of you he was looking for. With a grin and a grunt, he pulls at something from within yourself. Through the fiery pain and white-hot-poker stabbing sensation, you feel a slight tugging, then warmth fills your whole body as the feeling of something that is not quite there engulfs your whole being. Gasping at the sudden sensation, you arch your back towards him. The tugging sensation has disappeared and two hands appear at your hips, squeezing tightly as he pulls you even closer towards him. You barely feel the bulge in his pants as he grinds against you, instead you get washed away with the waves of warmth and pleasure that crash against your body with each grind of his hips. His name left your lips over and over again, encouraging him to move his hands down to your thighs and grip them. Pulling them wider as he hooks them around his waist, the grinding becomes stronger and powerful against your slightly-parted lips, causing you to moan happily, all fears and anxieties from before washed away in the bliss. Your hips rotate up towards him as his clothed, hardened cock opens your clothed and rapidly moistening pussy slightly.

Suddenly, all the warmth and pleasure that had engulfed your being is pulled back. Lucifer’s eyes are glazed and his pupils dilated. His body is flush against yours with your legs locked around his waist tightly, pushing his cock closer and closer to the desired destination. “This doesn’t need to go any further.” He finally says as he tries to separate you from him. “The bonding is done.” You glare at him before pulling him down harshly into a rough, passionate kiss, your hands worming down to cup his rock-hard length, causing him to moan and rock towards you.

“You did not take away my one chance at being normal to turn around and tell me no sex.” You hiss as you bite down on his lip. “Either you fuck me or fuck off.”

Lucifer grins before grabbing the hem of your tank top, which has wormed its way up to your midsection, and without any thought or stress, rips it clean off your body, leaving your entire upper half bare. “No bra?”

“Sewn in.” You scoff before gasping as cold hands slowly travel up to the mounds to cup them lightly, tugging up gently at your quickly hardening nipples. You groan and arch your back, causing more of your breast to enter Lucifer’s cold hand. A simple lick of his lips is all the warning you get before the equally cold mouth latches on to your right breast, his mouth quickly sucking down hard on the flesh before clamping down onto your harden nub. You shudder at the new sensation, a cold mouth making you feel oh so very hot indeed. Your hips instantly rotate towards his crotch as his forked tongue wraps itself around the reddening nipple.

You tug at his shirt collar, trying to get it over his head so you could claw at his back. A simple growl was all that was heard before the material simply disappeared from his body, allowing you to dig your nails into his shoulder blades and run them roughly down his back.

By this stage, his mouth has moved to your other breast, giving it the same attention as the first, his fingers pinching and rolling the abused flesh with ease.

Your fingers reach the hem of his pants and, at the first attempts to peel them off, your hands are pressed to the mattress either side of your head. Moaning, you buck your hips in an attempt to get to his body, but he has by now moved away from you completely, causing you to thrust your hips into the air for some form of relief. Lucifer smirks from the foot of the bed as he slowly moves to kneel at your feet. He grabs your calves and pulls you until your knees are over the edge of the bed and spread widely apart. His fingers ghost up your thighs to cup your heated sex briefly, ignoring the fabric barrier as he stroke his finger against your slightly parted lips. The removal of your tights and panties was so quick you had no idea how it had happened, but the sudden cool breeze of Lucifer’s panting breaths against your molten core was all you needed to know that you were now completely bare.

“Stop!” You shout, looking down at him. “What are you doing?”

“Well, you look absolutely delicious.” He explains as he moves to twirl his finger pad around your clit, causing you to gasp and buckle. “I was simply having a taste.”

“But only women do that, don’t they? To men?” You ask, stopping him from going anywhere near where you desperately wanted him.

“Do I look like a filthy, hairless ape to you?” He hisses. Fear pits within your stomach as you shake your head. “Then do not presume me to be as such.” You nod and lay your head back on the mattress, trying to get the same emotions you were feeling only seconds ago. You hear a sigh. “Did _he_ tell you that?”

“Nick? No. My ex? Yes.” Was all you would allow yourself to say. Lucifer smiles.

“Although it is a pity you haven’t experienced this yet, I cannot say I am not pleased that I shall be the first and only one to taste you.” You shudder at the sound of the promise. “And, to be frank, it was his loss.” Finally, his split tongue makes a broad stripe up over your lips, causing you to gasp as he slowly spreads you open to allow his tongue to flick and stroke your clit, never touching your centre. His fingers are flared over your thighs and an invisible weight makes sure that your hips never leave the bed as he worships your clit and lips with his tongue, occasionally ghosting over your slit. His hand leaves your thigh to position themselves just outside of where you want them most, his other hand ghosting up to hold your stomach down. He pulls back slightly to look up at you, his lips slightly wet from your juices. “May I enter my fingers and tongue?” You raise an eyebrow at him at the question before nodding. Smirking, he quickly thrusts two of his fingers into your tight channel, withdrawing them slightly before thrusting them back in, repeating the cycle. You keen as you thrust your hips down on his fingers, enjoying the sudden intrusion as his tongue moves to flicker around your clit and the gap between his two fingers. Such coldness within your heated body was almost like a blessing in a blessing, the two temperatures seeming to work with and against each other the entire time. Your body starts to feel overheated, almost as if Lucifer was sucking all of your coldness away. You tense, whispering a quick warning to the waiting archangel as you cum, clamping down harshly onto his fingers as his other hand quickly takes over his mouths job of playing with your clit, pinching and rolling it gently, as he laps up your orgasm. None of your juices manages to escape his quick and thorough tongue as you continue to rotate your hips as little as he allows.

As soon as he has finished, he pulls back suddenly, leaving you empty and causes you to whine and look up at him. His fingers are in his mouth as he sucks them clean, his heated look causing you to blush and shudder when you realise that what you’ve done is so incredibly dirty but beautifully so. Grinning as he finishes his dampened fingers, he moves his hands to cup your face gently, his thigh pressing against your pussy, allowing you to rub against it automatically. “You taste divine.” He murmurs before pressing his lips against yours, his tongue weaving inside your cavern to make sure you taste his fresh, mint and lemon taste along with your sweetened flavour. Pulling back, he rests his forehead against yours. “Just like everything about you.” You feel your cheeks turn hot as he moves to remove his pants. You’d never seen Nick without his pants. Shirt, sure, at a day in the pool or when he was doing house work on a really hot day, but never his pants. That wasn’t even something he joked about, it was something he always knew was a big no-no.

You move to sit up, mouth opened and ready to take his member in. Your body, however, has other ideas. It refuses to move, in anyway besides your legs and hips. Perhaps he wants to feed it to you. Panic sets in, knowing that this meant that he would be in complete control and could do anything he wanted to you. Choke you, gag you, make your throat spasm around him. You never want to go through that again.

Almost as if sensing your discomfort, he is back on top of you, pants already on the floor but his lower half staying off of your body. You can barely feel the tip of his cock hitting the side of your hip as he moves to shush and comfort you. “I won’t do anything you don’t like, it’s okay, shh, shh, I can stop any time you want.” You nod as he kisses away the tears you had no idea had fallen. “I won’t use your mouth, I promise, maybe another time, but not today.” His words flow through your ears and down to comfort your pounding heart. Slowly, as he continues to whisper words of promises and devotion, you calm down. He kisses your temples as your breathing finally settles into a normal pace.

“Where-”

“Here.” Comes his simple answer as he cups your sex once more. “If you’ll consent.” You look up at him.

“Virgin.” Is all you say. He looks down at you confused, knowing you had previous sexual partners before. “Only anal sex with Mark, he…uh….didn’t like condoms and I can’t take the pill.” You shrug. The smirk on his face looks like a cat who has caught the canary.

“Oh my, he _has_ missed out.” He purrs as he slides two fingers inside of you, he mouth latching to the crook of your neck, sucking deeply in an attempt to leave a dark bruise. “Would you allow me to have the honour of being your first, dear one?” He whispers into your neck. You don’t even have to think about the answer.

“Yes.”

He grins once more before moving his legs until they were between your spread ones, his fingers now stretching you, occasionally curling in a ‘come hither’ motion, stroking your g-spots. Shuddering, you ignore the slight sting of stretching muscle as another finger joins the two, slowly pumping in and out before stopping, all fingers fully sheathed inside of you, stretching you in preparation for his impressive cock.

Deming you ready, he lines himself up and prepares himself to enter you slowly, pulling his fingers out and into his mouth, sucking them clean. “Ready?”

At your nod, he slowly pushes in until the head of his cock is trapped inside your tight heat. You groan, trying your best to relax as he pets your hair and kisses your temple. “You need to relax, Y/N, or it’ll hurt a lot more than it should.” He reminds you as he continues to comfort you. Three deep breaths later and you nod, feeling relaxed enough for him to continue.

Inch by inch, his impressive length stretches and fills you completely until the small push of hip against hip allows you to know he was fully in you.

It felt beautiful. Like a key to it’s lock, you fit together perfectly. The stretch was comfortable and all you felt was full, but not uncomfortably so. You felt like you were in paradise.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was struggling. Struggling to hold himself from falling over the edge simply by entering your extremely tight heat. Groaning against your ear when he finally bottoms out, he settles in for a moment, more for his benefit than yours. If he started thrusting any time soon, he was sure he would be finished embarrassingly quickly.

A grind of your hips tells Lucifer your ready. Not wanting you to know what you’ve done to him, he pulls himself out slowly until just the tip remains before pushing forward roughly, causing the bed to hit the wall with a loud ‘thump’. He repeats the action as you mewl, his cock hitting you in all the right places.

Each thrust was harder and quicker than the last as Lucifer fought to keep in control, barely remembering his plan to play with your clit between each thrusts. Grinning wickedly as you notice his predicament, you squeeze down tightly onto his cock, causing him to whine and the thrusts become particularly hard. “I’ve already came.” You remind him, your voice breathless as you feel another orgasm coming. “Please, Lu, you can come first this time.”

“You first, together or not at all.” He grunts between each thrust as you squeeze done tightly onto him again.

“Together then.” You gasp as you feel the heat coiling in the pits of your stomach again. “Three.” You count down as the heat becomes tighter and tighter. “Two.” Your hands make their way to his head to weave through his blonde locks. “One.” You both cum together, Lucifer barely controlling his thrusts as your walls clamp down onto him impossibly tight, warmth filling your channel. Your hands weave through something that feels not quite like hair, and when you open your eyes you gasp. Six, large, beautiful wings are sprouting from your Bonded’s back. The top pair are a dark, blonde colour and the feathers gradually lighten until the largest pair, the ones that are closest to you and that have your fingers woven tightly within the soft feathers, are the purest of white. They are bent out of shape, as if the bones had been broken over and over and never set back correctly. The feathers are a mess, dirtier the further up you go along them, as if it is impossible for the owner to clean them. Parts of the wings have been burnt so badly that all is left is large patches of skin and burn scars. You trace your fingers over some of the more angry looking scars as Lucifer pulls out, his eyes locked onto your face as you examine his damaged wings, fear evident within them.

The one word that leaves your mouth is the most shocking and the most wanted thing he has ever wanted to hear since his Fall.

“Beautiful.”


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags: Established relationship with Lucifer, being stuck in the Cage, protecting Adam, mentions of torture, I guess the angelic version of heavy petting?
> 
> Word Count: 1, 000 words
> 
> Prompt: Imagine grooming an archangel’s wings

You guess you are all broken in your own little way, but Lucifer’s showed a lot more than others.

True, his ‘one-true’ vessel could hold him, much better than Nick’s could. You still weren’t over the surprise of hearing the fluttering of angelic wings and turning around to greet your mate, and instead of the blonde, blue-eyed, six-one vessel of Nick, you saw a smirking, six-four brunette giant. It didn’t take you long to realise that this was Lucifer, but you missed your late boyfriend all the same.

Now, all five of you (Lucifer, Sam [apparently his vessel’s name], Michael [the first archangel, his brother] and Adam [Michael’s not-quite-true vessel, Sam’s half-brother], plus yourself) were stuck in this endless, dark Cage with nothing but one another to keep each other occupied.

You nearly squealed with delight when Lucifer was forced out of Sam and his body became Nick once more, but without all the rotting flesh. Sam, of course, nearly got himself killed by Lucifer by attacking him the moment he got his sense of balance back. If it wasn’t for you practically screaming at him, Sam would have been ash on the floor right now. Instead, by some miraculous intervention, Sammy boy was walking around on Earth as happy as happy can be, whilst the four of you suffer in the middle of the bottomless pit that is known as the Cage.

You took care of Adam when he finally broke. The complete isolation from the outside world took its toll on the younger man, especially once his elder brother was gone. You couldn’t speak to him alone, Lucifer wouldn’t allow it, and there was no way in Hell Adam was comfortable talking around the fallen angel. Your motherly instincts protected him from Lucifer’s and Michael’s random, but frequent and violent outbursts that more often than not ended up with all four of you injured.

Which leads up to now. The Cage meant that you saw the two archangels in all their….well…archangelic glory. Huge wings, two sets of three pairs can always be seen. As you discovered, you could read a lot about your Bonded’s emotions through his wings.

Michael is always the first to attack the winged part of your lover. Lucifer never touched Michael’s until he touched his wings first. Once, Luci’s wings were huge, majestical with old wounds scattered and crooked from bones healed wrong. Now, they were bloody, bare and charred. Some of his beautiful feathers still cling onto his flesh for dear life, but most of his wings look like a bats, fleshy and a scorched black in colour.

Michael’s don’t look much better, once stunning, dark wings now useless and broken with large chunks of dark feathers littering the floor rather than decorating them. But Luci’s were the worst.

Your favourite pastime in the Cage was playing with Adam’s hair, something you both enjoyed in a vain attempt to block out the fighting between Lucifer and Michael. But, sometimes, it would end up with a very jealous Mate and a very injured Adam.

But, with the brother’s _again_ fighting over whose fault it was that you are all stuck in the Cage as you and Adam sit in the furthest corner, avoiding the conflict as you play with his blonde locks.

Screams cause you to shudder as Michael launches at Lucifer’s wings, which instantly rise to defend their owner. Adam is thrown from your lap as you rush forward, pulling your archangel away from the elder as his wounds reopen and freshly-grown feathers slowly start to stain crimson. His whimpers and small sounds of pain make the powerful archangel seem almost like a child in your arms. Michael looks victorious until you send him a glare. At least now he seems to be a little guilty for what he had done. An angel’s wings are their prize possession after their Bonded. Having them damaged was a sign of weakness, or a sign of banishment. So, Lucifer’s wounded wings didn’t just reopen physical wounds, but mental ones as well.

Pulling your lover closer towards the small nest he had created one day, in order to protect you apparently, you lower him on to the dirty ground, his six wings lowered and flattened against his body, as if to hid his shame. He refuses to look at you, refuses to budge or even make a sound now that he has ceased to move, even though the crimson liquid still seeps from his wounds. You try your best not to gasp in shock as the amount of damage caused.

Another glare is sent over to Michael, this one more venomous, promising more than bodily harm towards the eldest archangel.

Slowly, you start to run your fingers through the outer wings, collecting dirty and loose feathers and letting them fall, creating a softer floor in your nest. You clean the best you could, making sure the feathers all faced the right way and were positioned neatly, were not too dirty and looked somewhat as beautiful as they did before, even though the amount of permanent scarring he had on his wings had grown.

He keens as you finish the first set, squeezing where his wing left his body gently.

"Y/N." He keens as you move onto the middle set. Slowly he turns into putty in your hands as you continue to groom him.

You continue your treatment until you finished the other two pairs before he spins around to move you until you are straddling his lap, his hardness pressing against your core, causing you to moan, rock against him slightly and weave your hands through his hair as he nuzzles his face between your breasts, breathing heavily as if to will his arousal away.

Lifting his head from your chest, you nod over to the only secluded part of the Cage. With a small smirk and a warning glare to Michael, you lead your Bonded away. You were in the corner for milliseconds before he pounces on you, pinning you to the ground and allowing his more animalistic side to take over, you clawing his back and trying your best to dampen your moans.

Sure, you might be in a living Hell, but at least you can offer each other some comfort.


End file.
